sleepycabinfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Bandelin
Jeff Bandelin, more commonly known by his online alias JohnnyUtah, is an American Flash-animator and video-game developer. He has contributed many works to Newgrounds, having been involved with the site since it's early days, as well as being a moderator and staff member. He has also won many awards for his works and animations. Jeff is a member of SleepyCabin and has appeared many times on SleepyCast. Role in SleepyCast On the SleepyCast, Jeff is normally very laid back and talks with a melancholy, deep voice. He has a deep knowledge of Flash animation and computer programs in general. He is usually the voice of reason and frequently dislikes the usual strange topics that are brought up, more specifically Zach's bizarre "what-if?" scenarios. Jeff tends to have a very short temper and has occasionally lashed out at other SleepyCabin members during podcasts, perhaps best exemplified when he threatened to punch Chris in the mouth for bringing up the children's book series Animorphs during an episode. He currently resides in Philadelphia and is working with Cory on their game Nightmare Cops. Trivia *Though considered an official member of SleepyCabin, other members frequently joke that he is not an actual member of the crew. *Jeff always wears a Philadelphia Phillies hat. Even his online avatar is drawn wearing one. *He studied animation and illustration in college and worked at VH1 as a designer before joining Newgrounds. *Jeff almost worked for the multi-level marketing/pyramid scheme company Cutco after graduating college out of financial desperation. *Before getting his job at Newgrounds, Jeff worked as an illustrator, which he claims to have been so difficult he begged to be given a different job, going "from oil paintings to digital animation" *Jeff is a Mac user and dislikes when other members of the crew voice their distaste for Apple products. *Jeff claims to have spent at least "ten thousand dollars" at WaWa over the course of his life. *Jeff suffers from a vocal crutch where he involuntarily groans in disgust. This is often imitated by Cory and Zach. *Despite his serious nature, Jeff considers himself "ten years behind mentally". *Jeff's face can be briefly seen in a video of himself, Stamper, and Tom Fulp attempting to demolish a partition in the Newgrounds office. *Jeff once experienced an extremely painful kidney stone that had to be extracted via shock wave lithotripsy, a procedure involving sound waves fired at a naked patient suspended in a pool of water. He claims the experience almost got him addicted to Vicodin, as he had to take it in preparation for the operation. *He is the only member of the Sleepycabin to admit to being autistic. = Podcast Appearances = S1:Pilot Spittin' the Shit ---- S1:E1 Ghosts 'n Corpses: Poop Edition ---- S1:E2 Birds ---- S1:E3 Animation and Other A-Words ---- S1:E6 Lion, the Witch and the Wilhelm Scream ---- E1:S7 SleepyCast_Halloween-Special.wav ---- S1:E8 Crab, Ruler of Crab Kingdom ---- S1:E9 Our Privileges ---- S1:E11 Q&A Spectacular ---- S1:E12 Very Sleepy Christmas Special ---- S1:E13 Hospital Episode ---- S1:E16 Down the Hatches ---- S1:E19 with Jesus ---- S1:E23 Dicks and a Nik ---- S1:E25 Self-Appreciation Hour ---- S1:E28 Malfunctions ---- S1F:E30 End? - (Part One) ---- S1F:E30 End? - (Part Two) ---- S1F:E30 End? - (Part Three) Category:SleepyCabin members